Breast Stimulation Pills
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: "Increases the production of milk within the breasts' glands with…what?" Naruto hissed, silently scanning the rest of the description on the bottle.He released the Uchiha, allowing him to snatch the offending object out of the shocked mans grasp. "Idiot"


**~..::bREASt StiMUlAti0N PillS::..~**

**~..:: bY: REGiNA GUthRiE::..~**

**Note: **_Before you continue reading this story please note there are some adult themed scenes present. Also, please understand that most of everything you are about to read that has to do with any medical facts is most likely false with minor exceptions. So please, don't believe my medical tweaking. _

Shivers racked the small pale being that scurried across the streets, her fingers numbly wrapping around the thick fabric of her coat while tightening it against her. She could here the small clicks of her teeth as they rattled and clashed behind her lips, her nose as pink as her soft, waist length tresses.

With every step she took her pace quickened a bit more, trying to escape the early winter wrath. It was too early for snow to have fallen, but far from warm enough to stay outside for more than a few minutes. The lack of the sun that radiated such little heat at this time of year was probably another reason why the night air was biting mercilessly at her pale skin.

Turning towards a small entrance that led into the darkened atmosphere of what used to be a cheerful, crowded neighborhood, Sakura sighed in relief when her destination came into view. Quickly sprinting the short distance to the main house of the Uchiha District, the emerald orbed woman wrapped her numb fingers around the piercing cold knob, turning it quickly and rushing into what was supposed to be warmth. A whimper escaped her slightly dried, blue lips as she noticed the temperature in the house wasn't much different from that of outside. For granted, it was warmer, but not by much.

Snuggling further into her heavy attire, she drug her feet along with her as she climbed the elegant, wooden staircase, cobwebs littering the small spaces of the railing. Sakura snorted in disgust, she _had_ to find some time to clean those out.

Upon reaching the top floor, she shifted her body to the right and continued on towards the only door that seemed to stand out among the rest, due to it's lack of cobwebs and dust. Shaking her head, Sakura sighed. Of all things you would expect the Uchiha to clean up after himself.

"Sasuke, I'm here." She hadn't expected her voice to crack but she guessed it was due to the cold lurking around her. Stepping inside the room that seemed to be pitch dark, the only lighting source coming from the sliding doors that led to his balcony as the moon shined through.

She didn't wait for a reply. She knew the chances of receiving one were extremely low. So she easily made her way over to the king sized bed that was stationed on the southern wall. The mattress gave way slightly to the weight of her knee, causing it to sink a bit into the soft material. Gently, she placed herself in the middle, her fingers reaching up for her coat as it peeled away the material, causing more shivers the rack her body once her bare skin was exposed.

The rattling of her teeth was the only noise that seemed to echo through the room as her heavy coat and thin sweater were tossed to the edge of the bed, leaving her only in her black lace bra, the strap on her right shoulder slightly hanging off. Quickly, she reached for the silky sheets and pulled them over her body, snuggling into them as much as possible.

It only took a few minutes for the Uchiha to finally emerge from the bathroom door that laid to her left. Her emerald eyes traced his being, noting that the only thing he had on was a pair of navy sweatpants, his chest bare. She noted his insanity.

"Well, c'mere!" She breathed, watching him just stand in the door way as he gazed. Her form shifted slightly, her fingers grasping the edge of the blankets and lifting them up for him to crawl under. He hesitated a few moments, but then easily glided his way over to her, taking his time to climb in.

Sakura rolled her eyes, spreading her legs apart slightly as she watched the Uchiha elegantly climb in and settle himself between them, laying his body on top of hers. Another round of cold chills crept up her spine as his hot skin settled against her numb flesh. Humming, Sakura reached for the small clasp that held the cups of her bra in position and with a flick of her fingers her hidden mounds spilt out.

She giggled softly when she felt Sasuke quickly duck his head down and grasp one of her pert nipples in between his lips, sucking greedily at the tender bud. She gingerly settled her fingers in the mass of dark locks he had upon his head, twirling the strands gently in a loving gesture. She could feel the anxiousness and need with each forceful suck his plump lips preformed and it only caused a small smile to settle across her lips.

Sakura watched him lovingly, taking note to the way his atoms apple bobbed with each heavy swallow as he gulped down the warm substance. His eyebrows knitted together in concentration as his onyx orbs stayed tightly closed, small grunts of contentment crawled from his throat every few minutes.

"Sasuke, slow down. It's not going anywhere." She giggled, running her fingers across his scalp tenderly. She only shook her head when her words went unnoticed to the male that greedily drank her natural milk.

When she noticed the slight change in his gulps shrink and the pressure of his sucks increase she gently nudged him off of her left breast and moved him to her right. Shifting slightly, the pink haired woman accidentally pulled the nipple from in between the Uchiha's lips, causing a small pop to echo around the room and a slight growl following it. He didn't waste time reclaiming the small bud as his actions continued, his face nuzzling into her breast slightly.

Sakura's emerald orbs softened as she continued to watch him, trying to scarf down as much as he could. His lips gapped slightly for a mere second, loosing grip of her nipple, causing a small trail of warm milk to trickle down the left side of his chin. Smiling, she reached out and softly rubbed the pad of her thumb across the liquid, rubbing it off of his flesh which seemed to go unnoticed.

After a few more minutes his frantic sucks became lazy and slow. Sakura watched as his eyebrows slowly untwined and settled upon his features without a crease of worry, the tension in his face and body fading. Reaching out with her other hand she gently ran her fingers over his broad back, rubbing small circles and patterns across the skin. Within seconds, the Uchiha's breathing turned softer and his grip on her nipple slackened, causing the hard peak to pop out of his cavern. His cheek and nose nuzzled into the side of her breast as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Sakura laid like that for a while, him on top of her while the moonlight bathed across their bodies. With a sigh, Sakura shifted once more, glancing down at the male that just so happened to own her heart. A frown stretched upon her features as her fingers reached out to trace small circles across his eyelids. "I'm sorry it hurts you so bad, Sasuke-kun. I'm trying my best to help you, I really am." Her small whisper cracked slightly, this time due to the overwhelming emotions that swelled in her chest as she gently caressed the man above her.

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Breast Stimulation Pills**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

Murmuring quiet whines under her breath, Sakura trudged her way towards the center of the village where the Hokage tour was positioned. Her small body wasn't shivering as badly as the night before, due to the fact that the sun was out and that she had made a point to barrow one of Sasuke's huge winter jackets. She couldn't believe Tsunade had called her in _this_ early.

She had just gotten home around six and upon her arrival a messenger had been present, waiting for her. She hadn't even had time to go inside, thus having to turn around and start for the tower. What could Tsunade want that was so urgent? It couldn't have been a mission, due to the fact that the war had just ended a year ago, no major missions had come about and weren't expected to for a few more months, if not years.

Opening the door that led into the building, Sakura nearly died with happiness when a rush of warmth wrapped around her being, drowning her in the heat that was contained in the building. She hadn't been this happy to be there in ages. A smile crept up her lips as she contently continued towards the door that hid the Hokage from her.

"Tsunade-sama wanted to see me?" Sakura squeaked happily, turning towards the short black haired woman, stationed behind a desk that sat outside of the older woman's office, patiently going through stacks of papers.

Her dark orbs glanced up at the pink haired girl for a moment, before her lips twisted into a frown and her eyes held something along the lines of pity. "Aye. You can go in." She replied lowly, nodding towards the wooden door. Sakura stared at her, confused for a moment, but then silently moving towards her directions. "Oh, Sakura?" She turned to look at Shizune. "She's really pissed. Just thought I should warn you." She whispered, as if to keep the warning only between her and Sakura.

A frown stretched across the emerald orbed girls face as she hesitated, but nodded and continued towards the door. Pushing it open with her thawing fingers that still ached a bit from the temperature change, she walked into the room. She had a feeling she knew what she was about to get a lashing for.

Upon closing the door behind her and the small clunk that followed, signaling that the entrance was completely closed off, she finally trailed her gaze up to meet with the furious look of her higher-up. Emerald met honey brown and in moments, Sakura's body stiffened when she noticed the small bottle of pills in front of the Hokage.

"Let me explain." The words came out strong and unraveled and Sakura thanked the heavens for that, due to the fact that inside she was crawling into a ball and cowering away.

A snort escaped the other woman's lips as her fingers laced around the bottle and she lifted it up, twisting it in her hand as she observed the substance. "Take a seat, Haruno." Sakura winced at the use of her last name, Tsunade _never_ referred to her as Haruno unless she was extremely angry.

Positioning her shoulders back, Sakura strutted over to the small chair stationed before the Hokage's desk, taking a seat in it slowly.

"These were just delivered from the land of earth. We've got twelve full boxes addressed to you. Care to explain why?" Her voice came out low and at ease, as if their conversation was just one of everyday life. But Sakura knew better. She could hear the rage leak with each word that escaped the woman.

"The company has refused to make more due to a suing that had left them bankrupt. So I tracked down the last bits from every nation and ordered what I could find." Sakura informed her, not truly explaining why she needed them like the Hokage had meant. She watched the honey brown turn to a darker shade as a glare was focused in on her.

"Sakura Haruno, you know very well what I am asking you. Why in Kami's name would you go out of your way to order breast stimulation pills?" The fake, easy going voice she had used before was long gone and now in it's place was rage and anger. Sakura knew Tsunade knew the answer to her question, she just wanted her to say it.

Bowing her head slightly, Sakura narrowed her eyes at the ground. "They…they're for Sasuke." She breathed, not bothering to look up into her teachers eyes for she could _feel _the atmosphere shift and become dense.

"These are used to increase the levels of prolactin in the body, which is produced by the pituitary gland in the brain. Prolactin is the hormone responsible for milk production in a woman's breasts. What exactly have you been doing Sakura?" Tsunade hissed, slamming the bottle down onto her desk forcefully, causing the pink haired girl to cringe slightly.

"They're the only explanation to subsiding the-"

"_What_ have you been doing, Sakura?" Tsunade interrupted, annoyed with the girls stuttering and attempt to explain herself. Sakura only looked up at the woman who continued to glare, disappointment and anger masking her features.

"I…I've been" Taking a deep, shaky breath, Sakura finished her statement quickly. "I've been breast feeding Sasuke." With her words, came a howl of disapproval from her teacher.

"Why the _fuck_ have you been doing that?"

"Because it's the only explanation to subsiding the pain and damage his Sharingan has caused to the tissues in his eyes! Somehow, if I channel my chakra just right the milk seems to mask over it. The Chakra somehow reaches into hidden places within his eyes and repairs the damage if given to him in the process of…well… you know." She murmured, a blush slightly brushing over her cheek bones as she shifted uncomfortably from the topic at hand. She listened to the huff of her teachers unbelieving disapproval.

"I _told_ you that repairing his eyes is not of our requirements at the moment." She hissed. "If anything, I had forbid you of even trying, Sakura!"

"But, Tsuna-"

"No buts! He's still not trust worthy of our village! He _just_ came back not even five months ago and he fought against us during the wa-"

"He switched sides!"

"_After_ he killed numerous amounts of our shinobi!" Tsunade shot back, causing the pink haired girl to shut her mouth in defeat. "He was lucky we allowed him to come back without a death sentence and to be quite honest, if it weren't for you and Naruto, I would have made sure the Uchiha wasn't alive. We aren't positive he won't turn on us so therefore the reconstruction of his eyes is forbidden due to the power he could use against us." She explained, knowing full well Sakura was already aware of her words.

With scrunched up features Sakura glared down once more at the floor. "It's not a permanent solution. Once he activates the blood line trait all the work falls apart and his eyes are in the same shape as they were before. The only thing the breast milk does is insure that they won't get worse and while the Sharingan isn't activated his pain is at minimal." Sakura tried to explain, assuring her teacher that the repair she was doing wasn't truly repairing his eyes to a state where he could use them in the way she feared. "So please, don't take those from me. I just can't stand to see him in such pain all the time." She murmured, ducking her head more as her bangs fell over her eyes, shadowing the slight tears that seemed to gloss over her emerald orbs.

Tsunade's eyes softened when she noticed the slight tremble of her pupil's lower lip. Sighing, the older woman sat back in her chair and gazed at the small white bottle on her desk, many more in the boxes that sat behind her.

"Sakura, I won't throw the pills away." Emerald orbs widened as the pink haired girl shot her gaze up to the softened honey brown eyes that looked at her with sorrow. "But you can't have them at the moment either." Sakura's shocked look dropped once more into a saddened expression. "When the Uchiha has proven he is worthy of my trust, I will allow you to continue… his treatment. But as for now, you must understand I am only trying to insure the safety of our village."

She didn't understand though. She had just told Tsunade that the pills weren't making the Uchiha more powerful. So why couldn't she continue trying to keep Sasuke's horrid pains at ease? His happiness wasn't going to destroy the village! Did she not believe that she was telling the truth? Did she think that Sakura was just telling her that the pills didn't truly repair his eyes to a state that was more than temporary in order to continue what she was doing?

"I…I understand." She lied, standing up and walking out the room, tears gathering once more in the fading orbs. Tsunade didn't yell at her in disapproval of leaving without her dismissal, instead she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Breast Stimulation Pills**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

"She seriously took them away?" A shocked voice screeched in disbelief as small, petite fingers grazed over the paper cup that held a dark substance, steam dancing above it. Sakura bobbed her head.

"She said he was 'too dangerous to allow the reconstruction of his eyes.'" Sakura said, imitating the Hokage's voice in frustration. Silence overtook the two beings as the situation was allowed to sink in.

The buzzing of other individuals entering and exiting through the glass doors tickled their ear drums as they sat in silence, looking down at their cups of coffee from the small café they were seated in.

"Do you still have some left?" Emerald raised to meet icy blue as she stared at her friend.

"Yeah, but only to last the rest of this month." She informed the blonde girl with a sigh. Ino was the only other person who had known about her actions up until Tsunade found out. Even though the blonde was a blabber mouth, she knew just when to keep her mouth shut.

"Where else could we possibly snag a few?" Ino sighed, sitting back in her chair, content with the cushion that caressed at her tired limbs.

"It's impossible. I ordered every last bit of them from all nations." Sakura countered, picking up the small coffee cup and lifting it up to her lips. She allowed the warm substance to pour down her throat, warming up her body.

"But you said the ones she had were only from the land of earth."

"Yeah, but there's no doubt that when the other orders come in she'll be the first to know about it." Sakura watched her friend carefully as a devilish look over took Ino's face at her words. Sakura raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What's on your mind, pig?"

Ino grinned. "Oh nothing Forehead. Just thinking that if we got to the bottles first, before they are delivered, Tsunade would never know." Sakura's eyes widened at Ino's words. Was that even possible?

"H-how would we manage that?" She asked, hope flooding into her being.

"If we wait for them a few miles outside the village, we can seize the pills from them."

"Tsunade will notice something if I leave shortly after our discussion. Especially since she's expecting the other pills to come in soon." Sakura said, hope fading once more but the blonde girl just chuckled.

"Well then you stay and I'll go."

**-~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

**Breast Stimulation Pills**

**~!~:::..-..::::~!~**

"Let's compare the size of our penis's!" The screech of the blonds suggestive activity caused the onyx orbed male to cringe. Lifting his pointer finger and nudging it into the ear that had just been molested by his best friends loud mouth, Sasuke plugged it off.

"No" Was the irritated reply received from the Uchiha, who through a glare at the man across the room from him.

"Why not? Afraid of the wrath of Kusanagi's brother!" Naruto yelled, a sloppy grin plastered across his face as he gave his signature punch to the heavens. Sasuke's eye twitched once…twice…three times.

"_What_?_" _The Uchiha hissed angrily, the tips of his ears turning red with despise for the male that seemed to be gloating near the bathroom door of the Uchiha's room.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, your dick can't be your swords brother. It's to-" Naruto used his thumb and his pointer finger to make a small gap in between the two, lifting it up to his right eye to try to squint through, turning his voice squeaky. "-puny." He finished, a laugh erupting from his lips.

"Eight" The Uchiha hissed in aggravation, feeling rage bubble up in his stomach from his best friends attempt to sink his pride.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Centimeters? God Teme, I knew it was bad… but this?" The blond male covered his mouth in pity of his friend, watching as the Uchiha gritted his teeth and balled his hands up into fists.

"Inches!" Sasuke growled dangerously low, glaring at the male that seemed to be having the time of his life tormenting him.

"Minus ten right?" Naruto countered, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Why you…" Sasuke gritted, shooting off the silky sheets of his bed and almost tripping over his own feet in a hurry to grab at the blond friend. Naruto's eyes widened as he let out a girly squeal, retreating into the Uchiha's bathroom where he locked the door. In his anxious movement to get to Naruto, Sasuke's forehead and nose slammed against the plaster of his door, causing the Uchiha to growl in pain. Pulling back, his hand shot up to grab at his now throbbing face. "Get out here dobe!" He growled, throwing a hard punch at the door, releasing his anger.

"N-not until you calm down, Teme! Geez! Your tempers almost as short as your dick!" Naruto complained, his back against the door and his arms flared out across it, trying to assure the safty of his well being. He heard an animalistic snarl come from the other side before the vibration of one of Sasuke's punches to the door flowed through Naruto's body.

"I'll fucking calm down while I wring your neck, dobe!" Naruto snickered quietly to himself. Oh how he _loved_ aggravating Sasuke. It was so amusing. Sometimes, it was the only way to reinsure himself that the Uchiha still actually had a connection to his emotions.

Suddenly, Naruto's smirking features landed on a small, white bottle settled neatly on the marble counter next to the bathroom's stainless steel sink. He lifted a curious eyebrow as he noticed the pink, cursive letters that scribbled across the label, too small for him to read from the distance.

Silently pulling his stiff body away from the door, his eyes glued to the target at hand, he approached it, mouth slightly a gap with question. Taking two long strides, the blue orbed male reached for the tiny bottle and allowed his fingers to wrap around it, oblivious of the turning knob behind him.

Turning the bottle in his hand his eyes scanned over the words, his eyes widening in horror. Suddenly, something mad contact with the back of the males neck and he screeched in pain, reaching with his free hand behind his neck to hang onto the sore.

"What the fuck you breast implanted mother fucker!" The blonde wailed, rubbing the sore tenderly with gritted teeth, clutching the bottle he had just found in his hand tightly. Turning towards the Uchiha, Naruto frowned angrily, taking in the stiff presence of the form before him. "Why do you have these anyway, Teme?" He asked, nodding towards the bottle of breast stimulation pills.

Sasuke's face lit up in seconds, his body turning cold despite his overly red features. "T-they're Sakura's." He mumbled. Cursing inwardly for stuttering the Uchiha reached for the bottle, only to have the now smirking male yank it further away.

"_Sakura_ comes to your house…wait wait! _Our Sakura-chan _comes into your _bedroom_ with _breast stimulation _pills!" Naruto's shrieks only caused the Uchiha to cringe slightly from his loudness, his blood beginning to boil once more.

"Give them to me." He hissed, his words laced with threats that Naruto knew he wasn't afraid to go through with. But the number one knuckle headed ninja was not afraid of the Revenge craved killer before him! Sasuke reached for the bottle once more, causing Naruto to quickly settled the palm of his hand against the Uchiha's forehead and extend the length of his arm in order to keep the male at bay. Sasuke's flaring arms stretched for the bottle still, but Naruto pulled it away, still pushing the Uchiha back, his eyes scanning the words.

"Increases the production of milk within the breasts' glands with the increase of…_what?_" The blue orbed ninja hissed, silently scanning the rest of the description on the bottle. Once finished, he released the Uchiha, allowing him to snatch the offending object out of the shocked males hand.

"Idiot" Sasuke murmured under his breath as he turned his back towards his friend, pouting his lips as he glared at the bottle. Quickly, the Uchiha through it into the mirror cabinet above the sink where it belonged. Sakura must of forgotten to put it away after she was done taking her daily dose the other night, leaving it for all eyes to see. Sasuke cringed.

"Milk?" He heard the word squeak from the blue orbed man behind him. Sasuke sighed in aggravation, tightening his muscles and standing very still for he knew what was coming next. "_Milk? _Sakura-can…_breast _feeds you!" Sasuke growled when he heard the loud, obnoxious laughter Naruto let bust through his being, rattling his body as he fell to the floor. "Y-your so pathetic!" Naruto squealed, grabbing at his stomach as he rolled around, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke yelled, whipping his body around the face his so called best friend, pain shooting through his eyes as he unconsciously applied his Sharingan. The iris's in his eyes began to spin rapidly, teeth ground against each other as he glared. Naruto's laughter stopped as he noticed Sasuke's more than serious position, his face loosing all it's taunting.

"H-hey… S-Sasuke, calm down. I-I was just kidding. I didn't mean to twist your knickers in a knot. Just… calm down okay?" Naruto stuttered, lifting his body into a sitting position as he glanced at his best friend in worry. He hadn't meant to bring _this_ out of Sasuke, he was just playing. He would never truly wish or try to plant any harm towards the Uchiha. He was like a brother to him.

"You don't understand!" Sasuke hissed, stalking out of the small room in anger, leaving a really shocked blond behind. Clumsily trying to pick his body off the ground, Naruto ran after the man.

"S-Sasuke! It's okay! So you like it kinky, no big deal! Everyone has some secrets about their sex lives! I'm not one to judge!" The blond continued to try to convince his best friend that he was sorry but it only caused more rage to leak from the Uchiha.

Turning around, Sasuke's shaking hand reached out and encircled around the blonds slim neck, pushing him towards a wall as he pined the man against it. Naruto's hands shot up and gripped onto Sasuke's wrist, trying to pry him off. He wasn't seriously terrified, seeing as though this wasn't the first time the Uchiha had lost his temper with him and tried to kill him.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing!" The high pitched squeal that admitted from the doorway caused both boys to stiffen and turn towards the horrified emerald orbed woman and the confused crystal blue orbed woman next to her, both carrying two huge cardboard boxes stacked in their arms.

"S-Sakura-Chan!" Naruto's voice was that of a squeak due to lack of oxygen, his face beat red. "T-Teme was just showing me how sometimes, when your on the verge of death you see your life flash before your eyes." Naruto struggled to speak, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Sasuke smirked. "How's that going, dobe?" He asked evilly.

"Pretty good, Teme. Almost there."

"Sasuke! Let go of Naruto this instant!" Sakura's stern yet frightened voice squealed, the boxes in her arms dropped onto the floor as she rushed over towards the two males that she didn't trust to be left alone together for more than mere seconds. Ino scuffed from the doorway, watching Sakura try to peel the Uchiha off Naruto.

"What has gotten into you!" Sakura scolded, pulling Sasuke away from the blond and aggressively yanking him over to the bed that seemed to be wrinkled and unmade, pushing him down to sit on the edge. The Uchiha only turned his glare upon the woman that had just pushed him around like she had a right, the throbbing in his orbs starting to make him uncomfortable. "Oh God Sasuke, I swear! You can be such a baby sometimes!" She sighed. The snicker that came from the chocking blond on the other side of the room only caused the Uchiha to angrily try to stand back up and attack him. Sakura settled her gentle fingers against the mans chest and pushed him back down, her angry expression turning into a worried one when she noticed the blood red tent his orbs had taken.

"Oh no!" She wailed, her fingers gently settling against the mans cheeks, trailing up to his temples softly. "W-why did you-" She couldn't finish her sentence, her anger boiling once more as she started to massage the Uchiha's temples gently. Turning her head slightly, Sakura glared at the blond. "You provoked him again didn't you, Naruto?" She growled, shooting a glare at the male.

Naruto cringed. "I-It's not my fault he feels insecure about his eight centimeter dick!" He wailed, trying to defend himself as he placed his hands up in the air in an attempt to ward off the enraged woman who was glaring daggers at him.

"I told you not to deliberately poke at his pride, Naruto! His eyes are a serious matter!"

"I didn't expect him to unleash his demon eyes on me! It just happened!"

"Geez, and I here I spent a great deal of my life envying you for getting to be on the same team with such strong, impressive men. Well I just wasted a great deal of my dreams." Ino broke in, sarcasm laced in her voice as she gently settled the two boxes down next to the ones Sakura had dropped. She truly pitied her best friend as of now, noticing how much trouble she had to go through with her two boys. "Never thought I'd say this but I really love Choji and Shikamaru more than I thought possible, seeing what you have to deal with. And this is just _two_ of the four. God, I feel for you, Sakura." The room fell quiet as the four just stood there, with an exception for the Uchiha who was sitting on the bed.

"They aren't that bad." Sakura murmured with a sigh, continuing to massage the warm temples of the Uchiha sitting before her. Her gaze softened as she offered Naruto a small, forgiving smile, turning back towards the man she knew was in a lot of pain. She watched him silently, his eyes shut as he leaned into her touch, the small part in his lips telling her that she was helping subside the pain a bit. Gently, Sakura moved and took a seat next to the Uchiha, trying not to pause her fingers movements.

"Maybe we should leave, so you can treat his eyes." Ino murmured as she gestured towards herself and Naruto, watching the Uchiha's eyebrows twitch slightly as he unconsciously laid his throbbing head onto Sakura's shoulder, gritting his teeth as he buried his nose into her neck. Ino frowned in worry. It must really hurt him if he allowed his guard to drop enough to cuddle up to Sakura in front of others. And to think Tsunade would have put a stop to the only thing to take the pain away from him if she hadn't of helped Sakura get the boxes next to her.

"W-why do we have to leave? I've seen Sakura heal people before." Naruto said, a bit clueless as he looked between his teammates and Ino.

"I-It's a private kind of procedure Naruto. You can't be present." Sakura stuttered, pink tainting her cheeks as she ran her fingers through Sasuke's silky dark locks.

Naruto only looked even more confused. "Does this have to do with those freaky boob pills?" The pink haired woman almost choked on air at her teammates words.

"W-What?" Emerald orbs shot towards blue as she searched his confused features.

"He knows" Sasuke mumbled against her skin, letting out an irritated sigh. Sakura only glanced down at him but then back at her friend.

"Could you, explain the whole thing to him… on the way out or something?" She questioned, eyeing Ino as she started to unbutton the first few buttons of her white shirt.

"Sure" Ino shrugged, grabbing Naruto by the collar of his orange jump suit and began dragging to flushed male who kept his eyes glued on Sakura's working fingers out of the room.

When the door clicked shut and the small, faded thumps of the blond being drug down the staircase were heard, Sakura only smiled slightly, nudging the onyx orbed male to sit up so she could finish getting undressed.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered opened. They traced the movements of her fingers dancing across her shirt, pulling it away from her flawless body. With each throb that echoed through his head he became more and more restless as he waited for the woman to finish.

"I'm guessing the eight centimeter penis thing wasn't the cause for the usage of your Sharingan, huh? It was the pills, wasn't it?" She murmured, knowing fully well how prideful the Uchiha was and if Naruto had found out about the breast feeding, let alone _teased_ Sasuke about it, it would have enraged the Uchiha to no return.

"It's not eight Centimeters." He mumbled, tilting his head to glare at the floor in anger. Sakura giggled as she went to unhook the clasp of her white, push-up bra.

"Sasuke, I'm a medic, for your height and weight the chances of your sex organ to be that small is highly unlikely. You don't have to tell me that." Sasuke glanced at the woman, noticing her fingers lingering over the clasp of her bra as if waiting for him to be comforted by her words before unleashing what he craved for at the moment.

"How big? Considering my height and weight?" Okay, so the Uchiha pride got the better of him and the question slipped. But he didn't seem fazed as he continued to keep his stare hooked with hers, waiting for the answer. Sakura's cheeks turned pink as she watched the heated look build up in the males orbs.

"W-well" She cleared her throat. "For your height and weight, I'd say" She brought her pointer finger up to tap her chin in thought for a moment. "Six and a half" She finished, nodding her head as she flicked the clasp of her bra and gently began to shrug out of it, unaware of the very stiff Uchiha next to her. She had expected him to jump her once the article of clothing was off, but instead the cold air continued to hit her flushed skin. Glancing up worriedly, she looked at the male that only stared at her, eyes slightly widened.

Suddenly, Sasuke startled Sakura as he pushed his body off the bed angrily, his fingers twitching slightly as they glided through the air and locked around the belt of his slacks, yanking the tongue through the belt clasp and ripping it off his body, discarding it somewhere in the room.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura squealed, her eyes widening in horror as she watched the Uchiha fumble, due to his rage, with the buttons on his pants that seemed to be fighting back, seeing as though he growled slightly before literally ripping them apart. "S-Stop!" She squealed once more as she tried to pry her eyes away from his quickly working fingers but she just couldn't find the will to.

"Eight." He hissed. "Eight inches."

"S-Sasuke, that's nearly impossible for someone of your structure."

"Do you want a fucking ruler?" He growled, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of either side of his pants, pulling them down his muscular legs roughly.

"Did you actually measure?" She didn't receive a reply as his boxers fell to the ground where his pants lay forgotten, leaving Sakura speechless and mouth gapped. Naruto must have hit his pride pretty good if the Uchiha was willing to prove this to her, standing half naked before her shocked form. "S-seven inches" She squeaked, unable to take her eyes off the limp organ that was only a few inches away from her reddening face.

Growling and mumbling unhearable words, the Uchiha stalked towards the desk on the eastern wall of the room in all his naked glory. Sakura stared at him, her eyes raped of their innocence when it came to the Uchiha as she continued to stare at his manly area. She didn't even take much notice to the clunk of one of the lower drawers of the desk being ripped out of it's place and the sound of shuffling as the Uchiha dug through it.

When his hand finally withdrew, in his grasp was a twelve inch blue ruler. Not even bothering to shut the drawer, the Uchiha stalked his way back towards the pink haired medic. Noticing her gawking at his shaft, he smirked.

Roughing, he yanked one of her hands up and all but slammed the ruler into her limp fingers, waiting for them to come back to life and grasp it before he let go. Reaching down, he grabbed her other hand just as forcefully and wrapped it around the warm flesh of his shaft.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura squealed, her face igniting with heat as she tried to pull her hand away, but the grip the Uchiha had on her was stern.

"Measure" Was all he gritted out, not understanding why the slight wiggling of the topless woman's hand against his penis was causing something to stir within his stomach.

"S-Sasuke! This is insane! L-let go!"

"Just measure!" He growled, pressing her hand further into the warmth of his shaft, a slight groan rippling through his throat. What has gotten into him? He scolded himself.

Sakura gulped, staring up at the twisted features of the Uchiha's face. Noticing that she wasn't getting out of this without doing what he wished, she sighed. He was such a stubborn man. Gripping the organ gently with her fingers, she lifted her other hand that held the ruler in between her fingertips. Settling it beside his shaft she scanned the numbers on the long, plastic stick.

"E-eight inches" She breathed, pulling it away. Before she could retract her fingers from his shaft, she felt a slight twitch escape from the organ, causing her to squeak and glance up at the Uchiha with wide eyes. His features were stoic as he reached down quickly, taking the ruler from her grasp and dropping it to the floor. Emerald clashed with onyx for several moments as silence over took them both.

"My eyes hurt." Sasuke finally spoke, unable to deal with both the pain of his eyes and that of his shaft. He needed to relieve one of them, his eyes seeming like the better option for both his and Sakura's health.

He watched her face inflame further, red springing from her forehead down to her neck as her fingers quickly withdrew from his organ that it seemed she hadn't realized she had been holding onto. Placing her slightly shaky hands behind her, she gracefully crawled backwards towards the mass amounts of feathery pillows that littered his bed.

When She settled her head down onto the smoothness of the cloud like objects Sasuke quickly climbed onto the bed, wasting no time to hover above her small form. Eagerly, he dipped his head down, encircling is plump lips around the bud that expressively stood tall in the center of her left breast. A grunt of relief escaped the male as his arms made their way under the pinkette's back where they over lapped slightly, holding the girl to him.

In a matter of seconds the throbbing ache that rippled through Sasuke's eyes began to blur and fade out into a small scratching of irritation. He continued to suck restlessly, gulping down the warm creamy substance that gushed into his cavern and scaled down the inner walls of his throat. The taste was slightly bitter, not something sweet nor completely sour. Not many people exactly favored the taste due to that simple fact, but he enjoyed it. It was right up his ally.

Sakura reached her hands up, settling them once more into the massive thickness of Sasuke's raven locks, caressing and pulling gently as she usually did. She allowed the gleaming strands to slip between her finger tips, cascading lazily downwards until she dipped her hand once more and captivated them with ease again.

She tilted her head to watch Sasuke with shimmering jades that reflected passion and caring, slightly smiling as she watched his eyes flutter open, only glancing up at her with half lidded onyx orbs. Their gazes held, not one having the will power to break the intense stare. Sakura squirmed slightly when the Uchiha teasingly nuzzled his nose into her breast, breathing hot puffs of air onto her flesh, sending goose bumps crawling up her skin.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, Sasuke's warm eager lips left her nipple and instead, scaled to her lips where they settled, continuing the soft sucks and nibbles. At first, the pink haired woman laid completely still, not knowing what to think or do to his sudden bold actions. They had never taken this farther than the required healing, all business, but now, it seemed the Uchiha had something else in mind.

Finally allowing her eyelashes to flutter over her orbs, Sakura pressed into the male, returning his feverish kiss with as much passion as her small body could possibly muster. The fingers that ran through his hair lazily pulled at his locks, knotting and tangling themselves within them in a desperate attempt to bring him closer to her craving body.

Breaking away from Sakura's swollen lips Sasuke gently glided his down the side of her jawbone, his hot breath puffing against her pale skin as she gasped for air.

"Hmm… Sasuke" She gasped, her hands letting go of his messy locks and scaling down to his muscular back where her fingertips fisted into his dark blue shirt. She hung onto him desperately as her breath hitched when his lips found an extra sensitive spot located on her neck. The faint brush of his long fingers against the skin of her bikini line sent her mind in a frenzy as she lifted her hips up to allow the Uchiha to roughly pull the sweats and panties down to her ankles. His knee scooted further up the mattress as he laced his toes through the material and pushed it the rest of the way off her body.

Sakura mellowed lowly as she unconsciously allowed her long, cream tented legs to spread widely, her knees hitting the mattress as far apart from each other as possible. Gingerly, the Uchiha bent down, laying his lips once more onto the parted, sinful pair of the woman before him. She sighed contently into his mouth, her breath mingling with his and somehow intruding down his throat. Pushing him away slightly, Sakura's trembling fingers found their way to the hem of his sweater, eagerly pulling the offending material over his head as the pair panted and tried to regain their breathing patterns.

When they were both fully exposed to one another, the Uchiha dipped his head down once more, nuzzling his nose into the soft tissue of her neck as his lips playfully nipped at her skin. Arching her back, Sakura let out a groan when her full breasts pressed against the solid hardness of the males chest.

Feeling raped of all the self control that he had worked so hard to maintain around this delicate woman below him, the Uchiha shakily reached between their bodies that seemed to be closer than humanly possible. Gripping his throbbing, erected staff he positioned it at the slick entrance of the girl below him. Pulling his face up from her neck, he settled his lips upon hers once more as he allowed his tip to slip through her opening, groaning at the tight squeeze she seemed to give his shaft without even realizing. Slipping further in, his onyx orbs seemed to roll into the back of his head without his permission as his teeth gritted from the overbearing pleasure that pulsed through his body.

Sakura's breaths were coming out in small puffs as she tried to concentrate on relaxing her muscles. The slight sting of his cock stretching her walls only served as a reminder of what was going to happen next. If she kept her walls relaxed and unclenched the penetration through her innocence wouldn't hurt as bad. Being a medic, she knew very well that since Sasuke was a virgin too and of the age of seventeen, the chances of him actually being able to stop to allow her to adjust to him was highly unlikely. Chances were he wouldn't be able to control himself and even if he didn't want to, he'd end up hurting her and not even realizing his careless actions until it was over.

Gripping his shoulders, Sakura bellowed in agony when he finally slipped all the way in and broke through her thin wall of tissue that sealed her innocence, marking her as his and only his. The loud grunt that escaped from the Uchiha only caused shivers to spike through her body as her lower region throbbed with pleads of escaping the massive object that had just penetrated it's small being.

Just as she had expected, Sasuke struggled to stay still. She watched half focused through squinted eyes as his body stiffened up in order to hold himself back for her sake but every few seconds his hips would jerk, causing her to squeal slightly due to a sharp needle like pain that shot through her to which he'd curse and try once more to hold completely still. It was sweet, but she couldn't find the will power to acknowledge it at the moment.

"I-It's okay t-to move, S-Sasuke." She stuttered, her face still scrunched up. The pain was still coursing through her body and piercing her limbs but she could see the struggle Sasuke was having and knew if she didn't tell him it was okay, he'd burst and end up loosing control in seconds, which would cause him to hate himself in the end for going on without her permission.

The second her words left her lips the Uchiha pulled back and eased his shaft back into her warm, clenching muscles, grunting every time she uncontrollably tightened around him. Sakura bit her lip as a small whimper leaked from her lips, tears pooling into her eyes. Sasuke seemed to not take much notice to her signs of agony though, but once again, that was expected. He was oblivious of everything but the pressure on his cock, or so she thought.

To her surprise, the Uchiha brought his face down and laid his forehead gently against hers. His rapid breathing lingered against her skin as he continued to pull his hips back and fourth in an unsteady rhythm as he sunk into her warmth again and again, each time a hiss, grunt or groan passing through his swollen lips.

"I-I'm sorry" Was his barely audible whisper, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his cheek as it dipped down and rolled to the point of his chin, ready to drip down onto her plump lips. Sakura smiled at the strangled words and only gleamed up at him through the pain. She puckered her lips and slowly lifted them in order to lay a kiss onto his burning cheek, allowing it to linger.

Pulling back, she laced her arms around the Uchiha's neck as she held him close to her for comfort. Cuddling her face into his neck, she took a shaky breath before twirling her hips up and allowing them to meet Sasuke's half way. The loud groan that escaped the Uchiha's lips at the new found pleasure pierced Sakura's eardrums but she smiled anyways, slightly stiff from the new depth in which she had helped the Uchiha achieve and the newly arrived jab of pain. But as long as she got rid of most of it on the first run, later on it wouldn't hurt.

Their sweat covered bodies moved in sync, like an elegant dance of flesh that clung tightly to one another on the dance floor. With each withdraw of his shaft she'd compose herself a bit and with each time he sunk back in she'd meet him once again with unique hip movements that left his mind swirling and his grunts escaping his lips in loud approvals. As time passed, the pain subdued a bit and she was able to enjoy a speck of the pleasure he seemed to be experiencing.

If it wasn't for her love and devotion to the man above her, the whole experience would have been a horrifying disaster. She wouldn't have been able to bring herself to move so boldly in desperate attempts to make sure he was taken care of. She wouldn't have been able to trust him with her fragile innocence, causing her tension to be presence during the penetration. She wouldn't have been able to smile and gaze at him with such compassion as she was now. She would have _regretted_ the whole assurance if it wasn't for _who_ she was sharing the moment with.

Suddenly, a tight knot began to form in the pit of her stomach and squeeze. Eyes widening, a mellow escaped her lips as she gripped the Uchiha tighter. With each pump he gave her stomach seemed to curl more, shocking her. _How_ had he managed to do this? With a jerk of his hips the emerald orbed woman squealed as she threw her head back in bliss. Her body racked with shivers, her orgasm crawling through her nerves.

Panting, she watched as he buried his shaft deep within her once more before he grunted and his arms began to shake. Suddenly, she felt something warm and thick shoot through her, sending goose dumps up her arms. She didn't comment on his lack of safty as he lazily lowered his body on top of her, both limp and out of energy, but as minutes passed she couldn't help but to tease him.

"No condom? Are you trying to restore the Uchiha clan without my permission?" She asked, a tired, half allowed giggle escaped her lips as she gingerly settled them against the skin of the Uchiha's forehead in a light kiss.

"Might as well get started." He mumbled back, sleep already seeming to consume his limp body. Sakura smiled at his words, unable to find the strength or need to get angry with him. She couldn't really have expected him to ask her to help him restore his clan instead of just assuming she'd waited for him like she had, could she?

"Well, I'm glad I'll be the one helping you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered back. Suddenly, the Uchiha's body stiffened and his head reclined upwards in order to gaze up at her with slightly widened eyes, his mouth gaped a bit. Sakura blinked. "What?"

"You said 'kun'." He mumbled, a slight sprinkle of relief laced within his pointed out statement. Sakura giggled at this. He must have assumed she didn't care as much for him as she once had since she had stopped using the suffix the moment he returned. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Like she could ever stop loving him.

"Yep, the kun's back in business!" She squeaked happily as she watched a smirk curl up on the Uchiha's features as he crawled a bit further up her body in order to plant a kiss on her grinning lips.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**So, this was truly one of those naughty pervy moments where something kinky pops into your mind and sadly, I chose to share it all with you. :p If you didn't like it, or you found it disgusting please don't bother to rant to me about how much of a weirdo I just so happen to have appeared to be for writing such a piece. I'm pretty happy with the way it came out and for those of you that did like it, I'd like to hear your feed back. ****J I always love hearing from you guys. **

**I was actually going through my reviews a few hours ago while I was taking a break from writing this and I must say I laughed and smiled a lot. I truly thank all of you who stick with me and read and review my art (writing is art to me). I appreciate it. **

**Although, I must admit I only go half way out with my stories on here. I don't worry about spelling, punctuation, if sentences sound perfect or if I made sure all my loose ends were tied up. It's not that I don't care to, it's the fact that fan fiction is an escape for me. When I feel stressed or aggravated I write in order to make myself feel better. So therefore, these stories aren't like the ones I work on when I want to get published or anything. That's mostly why all my stories are one-shots, I can't deal with the pressure of having to update every week. That would totally destroy the purpose of what I use this site for. It's just for fun and to relieve stress with this beautiful couple I so happen to be in love with. I love the fact that I can do that on this site. **

**Fanfictions been apart of my life for four years now. (I have another account in which I used to write for a bleach pairing before I came to make this account and start with sasusaku) I've liked Sasusaku for about six years now, I just went on a 'I hate that stupid show' streak after Sasuke left so I kinda ditched the whole thing for a while until about…maybe a year and a half ago? Somewhere around there. **

**Anyways, now I'm just rambling about stupid stuff because I tend to do that when I'm overly exhausted and at the moment it's nine in the morning and I haven't slept all night in order to get this story finished, so therefore I think I need to go to sleep. Lol **

**Once again, thank you all for always supporting me and loving my work. It means so much to me because even though I'm not totally focused on stressing over these pieces, I still love writing them and write them with love.**

**(P.S.: I totally just uploaded this to the document manager-in which I'm writing this in now- and it says 9,402 words! -Probably a bit more now that I've written this haha- But wow! I NEVER thought this would have been that long! haha! I haven't used word office 2007 for 'outlaw' or this so the program I used for them doesn't have a word count and I'm kinda liking it better. Cause apparently when I have a word count, the second I get to 2,500 I assume I should be done cause that's an average oneshot. lol)**


End file.
